<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me out by blindinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452225">take me out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights'>blindinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Get Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tater makes the mistake of saying something he doesn't mean after a game. When the media grabs a hold of it, Tater and Kent agree to fake date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts">lincyclopedia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so! this fic is for lin! prompt was "While drunk after a game where Kent played dirty and the Aces beat the Falconers, Tater says he wants to "take Parson out." He means it in a murdery way (though he wouldn't actually act on it; he's just drunk and frustrated), but he's overheard and it blows up online a bit, and to make it seem not-murderous, George suggests pretending he meant "on a date" instead. But then Kent . . . goes with it. And Tater is . . . happy about that." thank you for prompt and I hope you like this! I'm sorry this took me forever to write. </p>
<p>thank you to bigspicysenpai for beta'ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tater’s drunk and still angry after the game, sitting holed up in a corner of the VIP section of the bar the team goes to after games. They lost the game. Not only did they lose the game - and badly, at that - but Kent Parson had played dirty and did an illegal check on Guy and the refs didn’t do anything about it because they didn’t see it happen. </p>
<p>He’s ranting to Jack, all the while trying to remind himself that it’s just hockey, and sometimes players are dirty rats, and that sometimes shit like this happens. He’ll get over it by tomorrow. But when he watches Parson walk into the VIP section, watches the Aces sit on the other side, he gets up. Jack grabs his hand, and says, “Tater, it’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>So instead he sits back down, orders another drink, and glares at Kent. </p>
<p>When they’re leaving the bar, he sees Kent again, walking over to where the pick up is for a car. He’s close enough that Kent will hear him, so he says to Thirdy, “I’m gonna take him out.”</p>
<p>He’s just mad and drunk and he doesn’t mean any harm by it. Not really. If Kent heard him, he doesn’t show it, and just gets into the car that’s waiting for the Aces players. Thirdy shakes his head and says something about how “sure thing, Tater, we’ll get them next time” and ushers him to where Thirdy’s truck is in the garage next door.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t notice anyone else around them, and it’s too late anyway. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He wakes up the next morning to his phone ringing and a ton of texts on his phone. </p>
<p>His head is killing him and he blearily reaches over to where his phone is sitting on his nightstand. He answers it only to be met with George yelling. He pulls the phone away from his ear and mutters something in Russian. </p>
<p>“Why you have to yell?” he says. </p>
<p>“Have you seen the headlines online?” George asks.</p>
<p>“No, just woke up. Why?”</p>
<p>“You threatened Kent Parson last night,” she says. “News is everywhere. They’re trying to spin it that you were wanting to hurt him, or were going to.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it,” he says. “Just mad and had too many drinks.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” she says. “But you know the media is going to keep making it seem worse. They’ll keep spinning it until we say something.” </p>
<p>“What do I say? Just say sorry, say I’m not mean any harm?” </p>
<p>“You could, but I have another idea. Maybe you can just tell them that you meant you wanted to take him out.” </p>
<p>“But I don’t want to take him out!” He doesn’t want to hurt him at all.</p>
<p>“No, Tater, I meant it as in taking him out,” she says. “Like on a date. Just tell them they misunderstood your meaning. It’ll spin it into the positive. You already came out, back when Jack and Bitty did, so it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility.” </p>
<p>He could do that.They could fake it, say it was a different meaning, but there’s no way Kent would be okay with it. Tater’s always yelling at him on the ice, he doubts Kent even likes him. And plus, Kent’s probably thinking the same way the media is. There’s no way he’ll go for this. But Tater finds himself agreeing anyway.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>To Tater’s great surprise, after he puts out a statement telling everyone they misunderstood, Kent ends up going along with it.</p>
<p>Kent puts out his own statement, during an interview where they bring it up, and he smirks at the camera and says, “Sure, I’ll go out with Mashkov. As long as he takes me somewhere good, I’m no cheap date.” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The surprises keep coming when an unknown number texts him. </p>
<p>Tater’s just toweling off after a shower when he notices his phone light up. When he picks it up, it’s a number he doesn’t recognize. </p>
<p><i>Hope this is okay</i>, it reads, <i>got your number from Zimms</i>. </p>
<p>The only person this can possibly be is Kent. He hesitates for a minute before responding, <i>Okay</i>. He doesn’t know what else to say, but a moment later his phone lights up with a call from Kent.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Tater asks as soon as he answers it. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kent says. “So I know you said this was okay, but you’re sure, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure,” Tater says. </p>
<p>“So, we fake date until this all blows over,” Kent comes out and says, as if it’s so easy. “We do it for a little bit, then the media gets bored, and we move on.”</p>
<p>“You think this easy?” Tater asks.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Kent says, popping the ‘p’. “I’ve been playing the media for years.”</p>
<p>“You expert then?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Kent agrees. “So are we doing this?”</p>
<p>Does Tater have much of a choice now anyway? It’s either play along, or the media finds out the truth. Even though their truth wouldn’t include Tater being sorry and not really meaning it. It still wouldn’t look good. “Yes, yes. We do this.” </p>
<p>“Awesome,” Kent says. “Just let me handle this.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Kent handling it turns out to be Kent making posts online. It’s little things at first, like Kent tweeting about how he wishes he could see Tater now that they’re long distance dating. He posts pictures on instagram of him and his cat, saying he can’t wait for Tater to meet her. Just small, little things that start piling up. They’re things that Tater doesn’t even know what to do with.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even get how Kent can be so willing to do all of this, because he knows Kent knows that Tater wasn’t saying anything nice. </p>
<p>When Tater tries to apologize one night when they’re on the phone late, Kent just brushes it off and says it’s, “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Not fine!” Tater says. “I was asshole.” </p>
<p>“You were mad, and it’s hockey, plus I probably deserved it after that game anyway,” Kent says. “The refs too. They should’ve called it.” </p>
<p>“You don’t deserve that,” Tater tells him, because Kent doesn’t. He doesn’t care if it’s “just hockey”. Of course, hockey players fight, there’s enough play by play clips of it on the internet. Tater’s been in a few himself. But the media had taken Tater’s comment and twisted it into something more than just a mad comment after a game. “You make shitty plays on ice, but not bad guy.”</p>
<p>Kent snorts. “Sure, but I did make a pretty bad play that night, I almost seriously injured one of your guys. I feel bad for it.”</p>
<p>“And that's why you don’t deserve it. And you not bad person, Kent.” </p>
<p>Kent hums over the line. “I did this because I know you weren’t serious and know you’re not a bad guy either.” </p>
<p>Tater’s never thought that Kent’s a bad person. He’s thought he’s someone who makes bad choices, but he’d be hypocritical if he didn’t think he made them as well. Especially now, when Tater’s the one who got them into this mess to begin with because of his big mouth. But Kent’s nice, nicer than he thought, and he’s finding himself looking forward to getting to know him better during all of this. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t find Kent cute, but he’s not going to go telling that to Kent right now. So this fake dating isn’t exactly a hardship for Tater.</p>
<p>Tater sighs. “We both not bad guys then.” </p>
<p>“Yup, so just sit back, let me take care of most of this. Okay?” </p>
<p>Tater easily agrees. They talk for a little bit, just about any and everything, and before they get off the phone Kent reassures him again. All things considered, it’s a great hour of conversation, and Tater’s looking forward to everything in the future.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Kent makes the most comments after games. Says things like “Mashkov’s a good boyfriend” and that he “doesn’t want to talk too much about it because it’s their private life” but will grin at the camera anyway and say how it was hot watching Tater’s tape. The media eats it up and there’s clips scattered all over the internet, being spread by fans like wildfire. People will clamber for just the tiniest things that Kent will say about them. </p>
<p>The media is always asking Tater, too, but he doesn’t say nearly as much as Kent does. Kent handles it as if it's the easiest thing in the world. And for Kent it probably is, Tater realizes. Kent’s good with this media stuff. He knows how to smirk at the camera and say just the right thing that gets them hyped for more information, to ask Kent more and more questions, but Kent just leaves them high and dry because of privacy reasons. They only will know as much as Kent’s willing to give. And Tater, well, he just parrots back after every question that it’s their private life and that they’re very happy. Every single time he’s asked.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They talk a lot.</p>
<p>Kent’s always texting him any chance he gets. Sometimes they’re photos of his teammates doing ridiculous things on roadtrips. Sometimes Kent will even send selfies at various of his favorite spots he likes to visit on roadies. But mostly they’re pics of his cat. The cat pics are mostly just his cat laying around the house, but sometimes Kent will send selfies with his cat. </p>
<p>The pics of the Aces are always funny, but Tater finds that he much prefers the pics of Kent or of his cat. He doesn’t think much of it first. He tries, at first, to just say that he likes the cat pics the most. But when Kent sends him a photo of himself lying in bed shirtless with his cat tucked against his side, Tater finds himself swallowing hard. </p>
<p>It’s a cute pic, he tries to tell himself, and it is. Even though most of that thought feels like a half truth. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They start planning on what to do during the off season. The media is still after them, they’re somehow still the hot gossip, but he thinks that’s mainly because the season in general has been relatively drama free for once. There’s nothing else to pull the journalists attention away from them, so they’re still having to fake date until then. He’s pretty sure at this point that none of it will die down until sometime into the next season, and Tater’s not sure how he feels about that yet. </p>
<p>They make plans for Tater to go to Vegas for a few weeks, maybe even drive out to the beach in California for a weekend, to really sell them being boyfriends. A beach trip sounds fun. He generally likes going to the beach, and even if it is going to be under these pretenses it still sounds appealing to him. So he agrees, and they plan for him to fly out a week after they both don’t have any games. <br/>Neither of their teams made the playoffs this year, due to a bout of bad luck, so they both have a longer summer.</p>
<p>Hopefully the playoffs will give the media something else to talk about and hopefully that’ll divert their attention enough that they can get on with their lives.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Tater flies out mid-afternoon and gets into Vegas right around dinner time. Kent picks him up at the airport in his flashy car and pops the trunk for him. Tater hesitates by the car for a solid minute, unsure if Kent should be out of the car and hugging him, putting on some show, or what. Instead, he gets into the car and says, “Hello.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Alexei,” Kent says. “We’re gonna go grab food.” </p>
<p>Tater didn’t bother eating anything on the plane, because plane food is disgusting. And the last time he did eat was that morning. So he says, “Food sounds good.” </p>
<p>“Awesome, I know just the place.”</p>
<p>The place Kent takes him to is a restaurant tucked away near the strip. It’s Italian food and it smells delicious as they walk in. It’s a seat yourself type place, so Kent leads him toward the back. It’s dimly lit and feels private, despite the restaurant being busy.</p>
<p>“So,” Kent says, waving a hand around. “This is one of my favorites.”</p>
<p>“Smells good,” Tater comments.</p>
<p>“Thought I’d show you one of my fave spots.”</p>
<p>The waiter comes over and takes their orders; baked ziti for Tater and alfredo for Kent. Kent orders a bottle of wine that they split. It feels so much like a date that it makes Tater pause as he takes a sip of wine. Good food, nice restaurant, and wine? But they’re supposed to be fake boyfriends. Then again, it’s just for show, right? </p>
<p>He tries to tell himself that. But a small part of him likes the way the soft lighting in the restaurant highlights Kent’s hair, the way Kent seems to unwind when he’s not around any cameras. He seems different than what Tater is used to. </p>
<p>Dinner flies by pretty fast. They talk, they have a few laughs, and before he knows it they’re heading to Kent’s house just outside of Vegas. Kent’s house is huge and the backyard is breathtaking. He peers outside the sliding glass doors for a moment before Kent’s herding him up the stairs toward the spare bedroom. He gets settled in rather quickly and takes a shower in the attached bathroom. And then he plops down on the bed with a groan. He means to go back downstairs and hang out with Kent some more, mainly to finally meet Kent’s cat, but ends up falling asleep rather fast.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They spend the first day at Kent’s house. There’s a pool in the backyard, nestled between a bunch of low hanging trees and rocks. It looks more like a hidden oasis than someone’s pool. Tater jumps into the pool, but Kent stays laying on one of the chairs. He swims for a little bit before he pulls himself up out of the pool. </p>
<p>Somewhere between when Tater started swimming and Kent had settled down, Kent managed to fall asleep on the chair. He’s all stretched out with the sun beating down on his skin. There’s a sheen of sweat between his shoulders and already a slight burn on his skin. </p>
<p>Tater swallows as he gives him a once over. He wants to do something, touch him, anything. But instead, Tater pokes him in the side with his foot and says, “You gonna get a nasty burn.” </p>
<p>Kent swats at him and lets out a soft groan. “‘M fine,” Kent says. “I put sunscreen on.”</p>
<p>“Put more on,” Tater says. “You be red like a tomato.”</p>
<p>“The point of this is so I can tan,” Kent says. “Gotta burn a little.” </p>
<p>“Don’t cry to me if you burn too much,” Tater tells him, then heads inside for a glass of water. </p>
<p>Sure enough, three hours later the burn on Kent’s skin has already set in and he’s complaining about it. Tater looks at where the redness is more prominent on his back. There’s no way Kent can reach it himself to put on any aloe, and Tater could offer to do it for him, even going as far as to grab the bottle. But Kent snatches it out of his hand, and Tater’s not sure if the redness on Kent’s cheeks is a blush or just from the sun. </p>
<p>Kent mumbles something about taking care of it himself, and shuffles off down the hallway to his room. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Kent’s got plans.</p>
<p>There was no way Tater was gonna fly all the way to Vegas and they weren’t going to do anything. They’d talked about it before, but it was only vague things, just little minor details. Actually being here and seeing how much thought that Kent actually put into planning everything out is way different than he imagined. </p>
<p>There’s a list on the kitchen island when he wakes up on his second day there. Kent’s fiddling with it when Tater walks in, still half asleep. </p>
<p>“We’re going to go play mini golf,” Kent announces. </p>
<p>“What?” Tater asks, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Tonight,” Kent says. “We need to  keep up appearances right? So we’re going on a date, playing mini golf.”</p>
<p>“Appearances,” Tater echoes. “Right, yes. Mini-golf?”</p>
<p>Kent shrugs. “Thought that seemed date-y enough.”</p>
<p>Mini-golf is fun. Tater likes playing it, so it’s a pretty good idea. “Is fun,” Tater tells him, grinning wide. “We leaving in little bit?”</p>
<p>Kent shrugs again. “We can wait ‘til tonight.” </p>
<p>“I’m best at mini-golf,” Tater declares. “You see, I take you down.” </p>
<p>Kent rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Seeing that only makes Tater grin wider. </p>
<p>They hang out around the house for the rest of the day. Kent spends some time out by his pool, while Tater tries to find something on the TV. Halfway through the day, Tater joins Kent outside. They leave for their mini golf date hours later, just as the sun’s setting. The mini-golf place isn’t too busy, and they manage to get time away from large groups. Kent’s got his club resting against his shoulders as he waits for Tater to start first. He looks down at where the first hole is and tries to figure out the best course of action. It has to be just right. </p>
<p>He must take too long, because Kent says, “Are you gonna do something or what?” He’s close, standing right behind Tater. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Tater says, and then moves back just a tad, bumping right into Kent. “Move, let me play.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Kent says, right against his ear, causing Tater to jump a little, bumping right into Kent. He swears and tries to recall what he was about to do, but he can practically feel the heat of Kent against his back. </p>
<p>He hits the ball, sending it just shy of where he needs it, and Tater swears again. He was so close. Behind him, Kent laughs and nudges him out of the way. When he goes to hit the ball, he manages to make it in, and Kent fist bumps in the air. </p>
<p>“You cheat,” Tater accuses. </p>
<p>Kent’s smile is flirty when he says, “I don’t cheat. You’re just mad cuz I’m awesome.” </p>
<p>Tater playfully nudges him out of the way and tries again, this time getting close enough that he could make it in on his third try. Kent manages to miss his second swing completely and he groans as Tater cheers. When Tater makes his third try in, he wiggles his fingers in front of Kent. </p>
<p>“Three tries,” Tater says. “Not too bad. I’m a little bit the best.” </p>
<p>As Kent hits his third swing and it goes in fine, Kent says, “I did two in three, so looks like I’m the best.” </p>
<p>Tater laughs and starts ushering Kent to the next spot, saying about how he’ll do better and that Kent just needs to wait and see. They spend an hour at mini golfing, until both of their stomachs growl in hunger, and they end up leaving. There’s a little restaurant that Kent swears is great, so they head over there. When dinner goes well, both of them laughing and having fun, Tater can’t help but notice how much he likes spending time with Kent like this.</p>
<p>Tater’s pretty sure he sees a camera flash as they leave the restaurant, but they’re supposed to be fake dating for appearances, right? So that’s what needs to happen. He brushes it off and gets into Kent’s car, and they head back to Kent’s.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go on a few more dates. </p>
<p>They go bowling, where Tater tries to help Kent out with it, because apparently Kent’s never bowled before. Tater’s surprised by that, but he finds he doesn’t mind helping him figure out how to play. They go out to eat to a few places, most of which are kinda really private, hidden way gems that Kent swears are amazing. But then Kent drags him out to somewhere on the strip, where there’s cameras everywhere because the paparazzi knows it’s a prime place for celeb photos. They’ll pay attention to the big celebs for the most part, but there’s no way they won’t snap a few of hockey’s finest.</p>
<p>Kent’s wearing his nicest clothes, ones that Tater can tell are nice enough for this place but not nice enough that it feels like a game day. Tater is wearing much of the same. The restaurant they go to is expensive and nicer than where they’ve been going, but when they sit down, Tater realizes it’s thankfully not one of those stuffy restaurants with food so fancy he can’t identify it. </p>
<p>“This nice,” Tater says as he opens up the menu. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like, nice but not too nice? I like it,” Kent says. “I try to bring the boys here when we gotta do some of those nicer team dinners. It’s sorta a fine line, you know?”</p>
<p>Tater nods. The Falcs just go to local sports bars when they have team dinners, becausemost of them are into fancy restaurants They’ve definitely been dragged out to restaurants similar to this by George, so he knows what he means. </p>
<p>The dinner goes by relatively quickly. Kent talks about the Aces and his plans for next season. Tater talks about the Falcs. The conversation eventually ebbs into family and friends, and it starts feeling like how a real first date should go, where you try to get to know the other person. Tater’s not sure what to make of this, but he’s enjoying Kent’s company.</p>
<p>The previous dates felt like fake dates to Tater. He feels like he’s on a real date with Kent right now, where they’re getting to know each other like it’s the first time they’ve ever really sat down together. It’s so nice, but it just makes Tater wonder so many things. He watches the way Kent talks with his hands as he tries to tell Tater about the time one of his teammates tripped and fell down a few steps as they got off the plane, and Tater laughs. </p>
<p>He might not know what’s going on, but what he does know is he’s really finding himself liking Kent Parson a lot.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a hiking trail just outside of Vegas that Kent says is his favorite. It’s semi-popular, but apparently if you know when to go, it’s not as busy. So Tater finds himself being dragged to the trail just at sunset. Kent’s surprisingly got a picnic planned. It catches Tater off guard, that Kent of all people had planned a picnic out on some hiking trail. But he goes with it and doesn’t voice his surprise, because Kent actually seems excited about this. </p>
<p>The hiking trail leads them to a little secluded looking park and Kent lays out a blanket on the ground and starts setting everything up. Tater really doesn't want to point anything out, but he ends up saying, “This nice.” </p>
<p>Kent looks up midway through poking through the bag he had set down. There’s sandwiches laid out on the blanket, a bag of chips, and even a bottle of sparkly grape juice because Kent’s actually pretty responsible. </p>
<p>Tater finds himself loving it, even if he’s feeling a little confused, because all of it is kinda more than what he’d assume they’d do for fake dating. There’s not even anyone around to take their pictures. It feels real, and Tater’s at a loss here. It’s not supposed to be real. But when he looks down at Kent, sees the way Kent’s looking at him, Tater can’t help but wish it was real. That they are actually dating. He doesn't want to voice any of this yet, doesn’t even know where to start detangling his thoughts and feelings on this.</p>
<p>So he plops down beside Kent and takes the bag of chips from his hand, and plops a chip into his mouth with a grin. “So good, you doing this. I like this a lot.” </p>
<p>Kent smiles, something shy that’s different than Tater’s used to seeing on him. “Yeah? Thought it would be — Quiet out here. Kinda relaxing, you know?” </p>
<p>“Away from city, can just watch sunset.” Tater settles back on his hands and looks up at the slowly reddening sky.</p>
<p>“The stars are amazing this far out,” Kent tells him. </p>
<p>Tater looks over at Kent, at the relaxed smile on his face, and then back down at where their hands are close enough to touch. If Tater wanted to, he could grab his hand. He could ask him if he could kiss him, could talk about how he feels right now out here amongst the setting sun, and turn this from a fake date to something real and tangible. But instead he turns his attention back to where the sun is dipping below the horizon. They sit in relative silence, until the stars are shining bright in the sky.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They’re in Kent’s living room the day before they’re supposed to fly to Providence together. They had agreed that they’d do a few weeks in Vegas together, and then Kent would fly home with Tater for another two weeks. That way it’d look like boyfriends actually spending the summer together. It’s a lot to keep up appearances, but from what they’ve both seen it’s been working. The media has been believing the entire fake relationship. </p>
<p>Kent is running around his house trying to make sure he has everything. His phone is pressed to his ear as he tells Swoops about how he needs to give Kit daily pets and that she eats at certain times and needs the right amount of attention. From the sound of it, Swoops already knows, and has probably watched Kit countless times. The cat isn’t here right now, because Swoops had picked her up yesterday, but Kent’s been fretting anyway. Tater laughs at Kent, at the way Kent frets over the cat much like a parent with a child. He loves it. </p>
<p>Tater pauses, his phone falling from his hands. In the soft glow of early morning, Tater realizes that he really likes Kent. He doesn’t love him. Not yet at least. But he’s definitely moving toward that. </p>
<p>They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening relaxing after they’ve made sure they’re all packed and ready for their flight tomorrow. Kent’s in the kitchen trying to make dinner. There’s Britney Spears blaring from the speakers and Kent’s swaying his hips to the music. It’s the most relaxed he’s seen Kent the entire time he’s been here, and well, really it’s the most carefree Tater’s ever seen him. There’s a smile on Kent’s face as he sings along terribly to the music and all Tater wants to do is kiss him. </p>
<p>The sudden realization, the want for it, makes Tater stop in his tracks. He thinks he should tell him. He should be honest. Kent’s done a lot to try and help with this entire mess, the entire reason for fake dating to begin with, because it was Kent’s idea. Mostly, at least. So Tater should be honest with him, right? He needs to say something. He finds he really wants to.</p>
<p>He makes his way into the kitchen and places his hands on Kent’s hips, halting his dancing. Kent stops singing, twisting around to look at Tater. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Kent asks. </p>
<p>“We need to talk,” Tater says. “About us.”</p>
<p>Kent’s face falls at that, and he tries pulling away from Tater, and Tater watches as he starts closing up. The carefree happiness goes away, instead replaced with the Kent that Tater has seen plenty of times in interviews that Tater can tell he hates. </p>
<p>“Not bad!” Tater rushes to say, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Uh, how I should say…” Tater’s not great at this. He can talk up the cameras with no problem, he can do anything else when it comes to talking, but his feelings? “I’m bad at this.”</p>
<p>“You’re bad at what?” Kent asks. </p>
<p>“Bad at saying I want to date you,” Tater says. “Date you for real. No fake dates like we been doing.” </p>
<p>“Wait,” Kent says, “You want to actually date me?”</p>
<p>Tater nods. “I realize I like you, so much, Kent.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kent says. “Me too. For a while.” Kent clears his throat and then asks, “When did you realize it?”</p>
<p>“The other night, when we go watch sunset. Was very romantic, you know, and I realize I really like you. Then I watch you dance all cute in the kitchen and I realize I want to kiss you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Kent asks, his eyes darting to Tater’s mouth. “So maybe you should kiss me then.” </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t keep boyfriend waiting, yes?” Tater asks, already leaning forward. “You want me to kiss you?”</p>
<p>When Kent whispers, “Yes,” Tater kisses him. It’s a soft, chaste brush of lips, but Tater loves it. After a moment, Tater pulls away and grins. </p>
<p>“In Providence, I take you out to somewhere nice,” Tater says. “Maybe by the water.” </p>
<p>Kent grins, lopsided and happy. He loves that look on him, so Tater leans back in and kisses him again. They’ll go to Providence, they’ll keep doing what they’ve been doing, and the media doesn’t ever have to know the truth. They’ll have to tell their friends that they’re together for real now, but Tater’s looking forward to it. He’s looking forward to a lot of things with Kent in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>